Addicted to love
by AkitaMilu
Summary: One evening Eren drops on the male courtesan. First he is not fully aware of this fact, but when he founds it out he decides to tug Armin out from this life marsh. What happened to the blond to be like that? And if Eren wouldn't get in trouble himself trying to help his new friend? [Ermin, later Lemon and Angst] DISCLAIMER: cover art, characters etc. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and wet evening. Quite late evening. The figure of the tall boy was moving hurriedly down the street lightened by some lanterns which luminosity was reflecting in puddles.

"Shit!" he cursed as he saw his last bus driving away from the bus-stop.

_Ugh, why did I let myself convince to stay longer at Connie's place? It always ends with brawl with that horse-face, I lose my sense of time and I have to back afoot!_ The emerald-eyed boy sighed with resignation. He knew that his step-sister doesn't like when he back home late, and she would be more furious if he doesn't back for night.

The teenager turned into one of the side alleys. The shortcut might be a bit more dangerous but this way would made him get to home faster. Nah! – he had been born and risen in this town, so he knew it as his own…  
_Okay, maybe I do not know this town as well as I thought._ The boy was staring at dead end's wall. _Fog changes appearance of the neighborhood a lot. _ But the boy was keeping his find-my-way-crusade untiringly to find himself after dozen minutes at the street which leaded to his flat. (From the rear side of the building but it was undeniably his destination!)  
_And here it is!_He though merrily, heading undoubtedly forward.

But suddenly he stopped as his attention was drew by inconspicuous figure at his left.

Approaching, the brunette saw the boy leaning against the lantern. They were probably in the same age but fragile shape of the other's body made him look younger.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked the emerald-eyed, as he got close enough. He noted in the dim light blond shiny hair. "It's cold, why aren't you at home? … Are you okay?"_He also got lost? At this hour nobody is supposed to be here._

The other one raised his ocean eyes at his interlocutor. His sight was indifferent… or rather cold. The blond took deep breath, and pulled out the cigarette from his mouth, releasing a cloud of smelling smoke.  
"What do you want?" his voice was nice. It would be even nicer if its' tone wasn't so harsh. "Go away!"

The brunette eyed the boy and his light clothing.  
"Em, you know… it's autumn. Why are you–"  
"Why do you care?" the blond snarled whereupon he threw the ember on the sidewalk and trampled it. The taller one was watching him.  
"You shouldn't do something like that."  
"Cuz what?"  
"It's littering. And unhealthy."

The sapphire-eyed chuckled sneeringly and after a while he was laughing out loud. As he stopped, his face wore inscrutable expression again.  
"Go home, naïve boy and let me work."  
"Say what? Work?–"  
Then time big cold drops started dropping from the sky. The younger boy shredded and folded his arms. His lips tighten in line. The brunette glanced toward his home, unzipped his hoodie and put on the blonde. "Don't catch a cold." he smiled.

The blonde one looked at him with widen eyes with truly astonishment.  
"I don't want any–!" he pulled the hood but the emerald-eyed stopped him.  
"Shut up." The brunet thought if he was more decisive it would work. "Just get this fucking piece of cloth. If something, ask about Eren Jeager."  
"Yeah…" the blond gave up.

Eren patted the boy's shoulder and strode toward his home. At the end of the street he looked back. He saw as a car stopped at the blond who leans forward and talk with the driver. Then the small figure disappeared in depths of the car.

_Ah, rebelious yought. I'm glad his father didn't let him stay like that._

* * *

The grey smoke rise and disappeared in the air. The pair of azure eyes was watching as it was spreading in beams of lantern.

The boy glanced at the street. No potential client. No… one.  
_While the weather like this nobody wants to hang out_s_ide_. He thought wrapping himself tighter in thin leather jacket. _Especially in areas as rotten as this one. Well, at least it makes easier to notice horny guys – there's no other reason to come here if you are a decent man._

His sight went up at the cloudy sky. _Hm, Nimbostratus. So it'll be raining soon...  
_Through his mind dashed tons, waves, avalanches of scientific information and math schemes which he hadn't used since long time. He felt tears coming to his eyes.  
The boy shook off these thoughts as a bad memory and glanced at street again. He wanted anybody to come in order to he couldn't think about some kind of stuff.  
His wish was granted.

_Yet another fucking day in my fucked life!_ "It's you again?" the blond sighed, as he noted the brunette from that night approaching to him. His irritable grin was even wider.  
"Nice to see you too! Are you always so enthusiastic at greetings?"  
"Don't pretend you're funny nor we're friends. You were intruding yourself few days ago, that's all! Why did come here agai–… Oh, yeah! Sorry about your hoodie. I've lost it somewhere." said the blond, but it was difficult to guess if he was sorry for real.  
"It's okay." Eren shrugged his arms. "You needed it more. I'm glad it was useful."  
"Yeah, whatever. Do you want something?"  
"Nothing special, just to talk a bit. Why are you so raging?"  
"Cuz you're disturbing me! You're deterring my clients – go away!"  
Eren looked around and gave the boy lenient glace. "Clients? Are you working? At that hour?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Don't be stupid. Supposedly as who?" snorted.

As the answer Eren received only ironical look. The smirk crawled on the blonde's mouths. "Guess." he threw a cigarette-butt on street, and walked toward the car which were staying nearby since couple of minutes. Eren saw in dim light as the boy leaned forward the driver, and after exchanging few words he got in. The car drove away.

Cogwheels in Eren's mind started analyzing.  
Pretty young boy. He wears obscene clothes. He stays alone, though it's very late. He stays in good-noticeable place (at LANTERN?~!). He doesn't wait for anyone particular. He gets in cars of stranger people. . .

"Oh my God…" he whispered under his breath.

* * *

The very next evening Eren found the boy standing at that same place. He saw clearly his irritation, as the other noted him from the distance. The blond turned his head as if it could stop the emerald-eyed from starting conversation with him.

"Um, hi." Eren started with visibly more reserve than yesterday.  
The boy released loud groan. _You lamer! Why did you brought your ass here if you don't like to talk with me?_ "What?!" _Please, say that you will never ever chat up with me and – even if you could just do this without declaration – we are done!_  
"I just wanted to tell you… eh. You were right – I'm naïve. But yesterday I finally realized 'something' and… Listen, I know that you are… em… you work as a…" he couldn't find words for expressing it in a proper way.  
"Bitch?" ended the blond, shooting him a sidelong glance and chuckled. Eren felt a bit uncomfortable. He and his mates were using this word always when they wanted to offend someone. But now he didn't. "Your innocent mouth can't say aloud this word, can it? Yes, I'm a whore. Will you leave me alone now?"  
"Are you scared of me?"  
"I'm pissed off of you!"  
"Why?"  
"Cuz you're still around me! Why do you do this? You like me? 150$ and I'm literally yours! At least for one night. There's no need to sniffing around like that – look and decide if you take it or not."

The brunette didn't like the way and tone which the other was describing all of these. As if he were a merchant and wanted to sell some items. But this 'item' was he himself.  
"I'm not interested in you in THAT way! I just want to talk with you."  
"Listen to me, boy" the blond stood on top of his toes to look taller. It didn't work too much – he still was shorter about an inch but his tone was serious and firm. "I have no time for exchanging gossips. My time is precious and that's why it's for rent. And you're disturbing me whole time, so get the fuck away from here!" his voice trembled with anger.

Eren said nothing. He usually was getting mad and started to shout back if someone had aggressive attitude towards him. But then he stayed calm. Any voice back of his head told him that screams and anger wouldn't work. But he knew what is highly likely to be working.

The brunette turned back without a word and disappeared at the end of the street. The small boy was watching him. He swallowed a few salt tears which were striving to flow out of his eyes – as usually when he was bitter for someone.  
_When did I lean to raise my voice like that…?_

Meanwhile Eren got back to his room, sat on the chair at the desk and tilted his head back. He was staring at the ceiling for a while thinking intensively. Then he took some deep breaths, stood up and took out the small box underneath his bed.

_Well, I won't save for Christmas as much as I planned._


	2. Chapter 2

Eren saw from the distance as the blond rolled his eyes when he recognized him. It demanded a lot of effort to note it among this curtain of heavy rain and carrying the umbrella which was restricting the field of view.

As soon as Eren stood under leaky roof of a derelict house, next to soaking boy, hit him: "God dammit! When will come this day when you leave me alo–"  
"Here." he didn't let him end the sentence. The blonde's eyes widened.  
"What is it?" asked taking the envelope from Eren's hands and peering in.  
"150$ as you said. I'm renting you for a while." stated. He could swear he saw the blond jerking at those words.

The boy said nothing but hid money and straightened.  
"So you come with me." The brunette grabbed the boy's wrist and tugged. Surprisingly, the other didn't oppose – he followed Eren with no expression on his face, trying to avoid direct eye-contact.  
Eren took him under his umbrella and leaded to his flat.

As they went into small flat they saw tall raven-haired girl with milky skin and beautiful black eyes.  
"Ah, Mikasa! This is the friend I've told you about. He missed his last bus, so I offered him stay here for a night."  
The girl eyed their guest. It was clear the style of his clothes made her wondering but she greeted warmly and went to the kitchen. The blond was staring at the floor whole this time and said nothing, just nodded at greeting.

"Sister won't disturb us. C'mon." he leaded the blond to his room and sat on his bed. "Wait a minute here." said with smile and went out.

Few minutes later the brunette got back with two mugs of tea… and almost got the heart-attack on the threshold of the door.  
"W–?! Wh-wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?!" scowled Eren as he saw the boy undressing his reticulate T-shirt.  
"I'm stripping." respond as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "You want to do it yourself?"  
"I can see! But WHY are you doing this?"  
"You've paid for what?" cut with sarcasm.

Eren put mugs on the desk sighing and looked at bedraggled boy. He headed to his wardrobe, took out his shirt and gave it to the boy. "Put this on." commanded. As the blond did so, Eren handed a mug with warm tea. The sapphire-eyed was hesitating for a while, glancing once at Eren, once at mug but finally he started to sip.

_Cute_… went through brunette's mind as he was watching the small blond wearing a bit too big shirt. He sat on chair at the desk in front of the boy and also sipped some tea.

"Can you say something about yourself?" Eren cut the silence.  
"There's no need to be so polite. We can go to the point at once." said, putting the mug aside and… started unbuttoning the shirt.  
"No! Stop."  
The blond looked at him surprised. "Okay… So, you got rid of 150 bucks only to talk with me?"  
"Is there something not okay?"  
"No. I mean, I've seen a lot of weird things and deviations – oh man, there are so fucked up guys that even Freud couldn't imagine it! – but you are at the very top of this list, right now." said with a smile. Eren wasn't be sure: was it smile of true amusement or just derisive smirk?

"What's your name?"  
"Minnie."  
"… Really?"  
"No. It's nickname. I'm Armin, short-cut Min, diminutive Minnie. And it's because I'm the smallest from the 'workers'."  
"I see. Just Armin? But your surname?"  
"Who cares about it?"  
"Just answer."  
"Arlert. Content?"  
"In ecstasy."  
Hearing it Armin raised his eyebrow and eyed the brunette.

_Great job Jeager – your crooked sense of humor made another uncomfortable situation._  
Eren slurped some tea wondering how to use the 'rented time' in the beast way and make the blond trust him.

Armin was sitting with crossed legs on the bed and looking around the room discreetly. There wasn't anything special – just ordinary room of the ordinary teenager. _It could be me who was living with peaceful life, only if…_ _No! No more retrospections._

"So what are you planning?" he asked Eren who glanced at him torn out of his reverie. "Will we be sitting like that whole night? Why did you brought me here?"  
"You would rather stay outside during this downpour? I wanted to talk with you, as I said. You'd never allowed me to that, so I tried out other way."  
Armin turn his head back to the window which was ringing with sound of rain-drops, and suddenly he felt grateful. "Are you talking with each whore you meet?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Don't answer with another question!"  
"Quiet. Tonight I'm your master. I've asked how old are you – answer." said Eren with firm tone. He hated himself for that, but he knew, he must show that he controls the situation.  
The blond didn't respond immediately. He looked at the clock hung above the door and was watching hands of the clock. When all three reached number 12 he said "Now I'm 17." Eren was a bit confused what made Armin continue. "It's after midnight, we've got 3rd November, so I got 17 years old now."  
"Oh. Happy birthday, then!" said astonished.

Armin said nothing, looking down at the floor with fluffy carpet.

"The longer I'm talking with you the more I'm sure I was right." said Eren gazing at modest and figure of the boy with legs curled up to his chest.  
"About what?" asked suspiciously.  
"About you. You're the last person who should be a bitch."  
"Sadly, it's out of my choice." Armin sent him a short smile.  
"Listen, I want to help you. You shouldn't be… like that. You're in the wrong place."  
"Help?" the blue eyes widened and there was the gale of laughter. "You totally have no idea how works the black-business, right? And that's good. It's better for you to stay in this blessing unawareness."  
"C'mon. Let me help yourself."  
"Stop it, please. You don't want to listen to this, and I don't want to remind myself whole this mess once again. Anyway, why would I tell you the story of my fucked life?"  
"You got no reason to do this, as well as you got no reason to trust me. But there must be any way to draw you out and–"  
"But maybe I'm glad here where I am? Who said I want to be helped? Who said I want to be rescued?!" cried out with trembling voice, but his sight were saying: _Help me._  
"Armin, you're too smart for that. You've mentioned Freud, haven't you? How would you know him if you weren't cultured? The way you talk and act makes me more and more certain that you're extraordinary intelligent. And this what you are doing now is the last thing you should, and don't play you want to keep on this live. I just can't leave you like that, I couldn't stand it. I don't know how can I help you, but I'll try. However, to do this I must know something about you. So, could you tell me about yourself? Everything."

In halfway of Eren's speech Armin's nerves broke and stream of tears flowed down his face. The brunet sat next to boy and gave him a tissue. Armin didn't accept it but wiped off his eyes with a sleeve.

"Eren," said the blond when his sobs went down. "there's too much to tell, and one of the basics rules of that world is: when you stepped in once you'll stay forever. It's too huge shit to drag me out of there. Just leave it as it is."  
"I won't." stated firmly. Inside he was delighted as Armin first time called his name. _Maybe it's good omen?_  
"Why are you so pissing off?"  
"Why are you getting so hostile when you must say you're grateful or happy or you want to hide you willingness?" retorted with smile.  
_This guy… he thinks who is he? Why suddenly someone decided to help me? Why… why did he unmask me so quickly?_

The growing anxiety made Armin involuntarily reach to his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. "Can I?" he asked coming to his senses at the last moment. Eren frowned but he sighed and opened the window. Armin lit up his cigarette, and blew out the smoke through the window's gap visibly relaxed.  
"You would be more cute without this." mumbled Eren, giving the blond a sidelong glance.  
"Oh, how I am bothered...!" cut the blond based with his elbows on the windowsill. He was looking outside turned with his back to Eren.  
"The sarcasm doesn't give you any charm."  
"Nobody's perfect."  
Eren eyed the leaned boy. His sight unwittingly stopped at the blonde's butt. "But you're really, really close…" _Hot._  
Armin extinguished the cigarette and threw it out the window, sitting back on the bed. "Are you complementing me?" asked flirtatiously fluttering his eyelashes.  
Eren felt his blood started going down south. He wanted to respond when the blonde's belly growled. Armin flushed and looked down pretending he was clearing his throat to hide the embarrassing sound.

The brunette smiled. "So, you'll stay till the dawn?"  
"I can't stay. My superior is taking me away between 4-5 a.m. from that street, I must be there back."  
"Okay, so I'll turn on the alarm-clock, you won't be late." said freely. "Now I'm going to make you some sandwiches, and then we'll talk a bit." the brunette blinked and went out.


	3. Chapter 3

~It was about 3 years ago.

My dad was famous, respectable surgeon, and professor at university. My mom didn't have to work, I was ambitious and excellent student, and we were leading peaceful, happily live.  
It was probably pressure of work and society, but dad started gambling as the way of his relaxation. Mom nor I didn't knew about it till the very end. He had loaned in underground areas cause any bank won't give him the loan without reasonable cause, and what cause might force a good-earning and educated man to take a loan?

Until my dad was aware of everything his debt was too huge to pay off, plus percentage. As a result, the creditors took over our property… and me. Maybe that's better because no matter what, I wouldn't have any chance for good live anymore. My dad in desperation killed my mother and committed suicide. And I was taken to the black market, and sold as a living merchandise to cover rest of the debt.

And then, there's simple story. My souteneur, Levi, told me that I have to pay off my debt if I want to be free. I don't know how much exactly he paid for me but I'm sure it was astronomical amount. Adding to this costs of my 'accommodation' (and percentage of course) it makes the sum which is still rising, and which can't be paid by anyone during lifetime. Especially if you can earn only in THAT way.

During few months I was trained by Levi (if I can call something like that 'training'). He wouldn't let not-expired boy to clients. Why the boy? Because some people got various deviations, because the others don't mind, and because for souteneurs it's easier – there's no risk of pregnancy and no need for "one-week-holidays every month".  
And are you disgusted with my addiction to smoking? There could be worse things.

The drugs are the simplest trick to be assured that your courtesan won't get away from you. (No, Eren, I don't mean medical-drugs as you can get at any drugstore!) They add some of this stuff to your meals and until you realize it, you're a junkie. Fortunately, I'd realized that something was not right with the food I was being given and I didn't eat it too much. Now Levi is sure that I'm hooked up, so he doesn't put anything into my food, he just give me some stuff once a week. I hide it and sell to some guys, what helps me earn more. But honestly, I don't believe that I can pay off this debt. I lost my faith long ago. ~

* * *

Eren was staring in silence at Armin for a long while. In our lives are some moments when we don't believe anymore that the world can be beautiful and nice place, we see only disgust, hopelessness and our worldview is destructed once and for all.  
For Eren, that was this moment.

He was looking at fragile blond figure which was wiping crumbles off his mouth, and he couldn't believe in that what he had heard just few minutes ago. The most shocking thing was the tone of the boy's voice. Calm and distanced, as if it was a story about someone else, story which was heard from any mate at the school break. As if it happened way beyond their two.

"Thank you for the meal." said Armin and sipped his tea to the bottom.  
"You're welcome." responded Eren with blank face. He was still analyzing Armin's tale over and over.  
"Eren… Eren? I hope you'll drop out now this moronic idea of 'dragging me out of there', won't you?"  
"I-I must admit I'm kind of shocked all of this… but one thing didn't change – you don't want to be there."  
"Oh, God~!" the blond rolled his eyes. "Eren, I appreciate everything what you've done for me, but don't play a hero. Life is not a movie, there're cases which can't be helped and… just deal with it."  
"And give up as you did?"  
"What else can I do?" Eren looked at the floor and sighed helplessly. "If you're shocked after this story, I don't know what would you do if I told you more about underground society and business. As I told you: there's no way out."  
"It's said the simplest plans are often the best ones. Didn't you think about just running away?"  
"Where? To whom?" smirked the ocean-eyed.  
"… here? For example."  
The laughter cut the air. "Seriously? And you're sure that nobody will searching for me? Guys like this don't like when someone steals their belongings. They can find me at the end of the world, and they won't stop searching until they find me or my dead body. But then they will be looking for the murder. So the only way for me to end it up, is go to hell."  
"I'm wondering why you say all that things with this ironic smile."  
"Cuz my life is such disaster I can only laugh of it." said attractively. "Grin and bear it."

Suddenly alarm in Eren's phone heralded 4 a.m.  
Armin without a word changed his clothes and headed to the doors. The brunet followed him, not giving up yet.  
"You don't have to go there. Look – this block is close to your workplace, they probably will look for you at the opposite side of the city's suburbs. Who would think about you hiding righ–"  
"Eren, I am really grateful that you worried about me and you wanted to help me. It was really cute. Thank you. But please, forget about it. Forget… about me. That way would be better. There're guys who don't know the word 'mercy' and can seriously hurt you… or your family. Anyway, I'm really grateful. That was one of my best birthday." said and placed his lips on the brunet's cheek. Eren's heart fluttered.

But Armin didn't wait and opened the front door.  
"Wait!" Eren back to his conscientiousness. "Maybe… I'll accompany you?"  
"No." Armin turned his head. "Ah, and one more thing – don't come there again. Superiors noticed you were sniffing around me and they got a bit suspicious. So if you care about your health or life don't come to me again. Just forget that this day existed. That… I exist."

Not waiting for any reply, the boy went out of the flat closing the door behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparkling snow was cracking underneath boy's feet. Another icy day of the newborn year was slowly waking up, as Eren yawned and looked at his watch.  
7:18 a.m.

_Stupid part-time job for stupid rent, and then stupid school… Who made that shit like 'Happy New Year'?! If I don't win at least 10 000$ in Lotto there's no fucking way this year to be happy!_

The boy pulled out the garbage bag from a bin, and dragged it long to the trash-can at back of second-rate beanery. "Marry fukin' X-mass!" groaned under his breath, throwing heavy bag into stinky depth. He sighed and warm vapor flew out from his lips._  
'kay, let's say I'm done for today. I gotta go. _

Eren turned toward staff-enter, but some movement under can's lid made him stop. The brunet approached and slowly picked up the lid.

"Aaaa~!" pulled out of his throat as mewling kitty jumped out. Eren put back his skipping heart and peered at the animal. "You stupid pet! Why are you scaring people to death!?" But fluffy cat didn't seemed to be bothered Eren's yells. He licked his paw and sniffed… piece of red snow behind the trash-bins at death end of the alley_. What is it? The alley of cat's hunting?_ Though the boy as he approached to the cat and then he got scared almost to death.

He saw familiar blond hair-cut. He wish he could say 'familiar face' but the figure's face covered with blood was hard to recognize. The unconscientious boy was sitting on the snow leaned against trash-can with his lips half-bloody and half-blue from freeze.  
"Oh my God… Armin?" he crouched at the boy and touched his cheek – it was cold. "Armin! Hey, can you hear me?!" screamed shaking the boy's shoulder.

ARMIN!

* * *

_"__What have you done to this kid, John!?"_

_"__It's not my fault! He wanted money for that poor act of shit he called 'sex' so I got a bit nervous. Next time you check what you order more precisely, Harvey! You got hot chick and I was given this–"_

_"__But you didn't have to kill him!"_

_"__And I didn't!" _

_"__Anyway what will we do with it? I don't want any police."_

_"__And there won't be any… at least here. Let me help get this brat to the car – we'll pick him up a little bit…"_

* * *

"He's waking up."  
"REAL–?!"  
"Shh. Calm down, Eren. He needs peace and quiet."

The blue eyes opened heavily and slowly looked around.

Armin was analyzing his situation – he's in warm place, lays on something soft wrapped in blanket. Judging from the weight even two blankets.

As his sight went to side he saw the raven-haired girl and the emerald-eyed boy who he could saw somewhere earlier. But he didn't bothered it. He couldn't. His head was aching too much, he felt pain in his whole body and twinges in his lungs with every breath. It seemed to him his flesh was burning but in his veins was flowing ice.  
The boy opened his mouths to speak but releasing any sound was to him far beyond his power. He felt shivers running through his body.

The oriental girl stood up from the chair she was sitting and approached to the sofa where the blond was laying. She brought a glass of water to his mouth. The sensation of cold refreshing water in his mouth was unexpectedly nicer than ever before.  
"It's okay, nobody hurt you." she said mildly and put wet towel on the blonde's forehead. Then Armin realized that his dizziness is caused by a fever. "He got very high temperature." Mikasa turned her head to Eren. "We should take him to a hospit–"  
"No hospitals, no doctors!" the small boy jerked, almost sat on the sofa. His face was truly terrified as he looked at Mikasa with glassy eyes. "… p-please. Everything but no… don't call anyone." big tears started rolling down the boy's red cheeks.

The girl pushed gently his shoulder to lay him down.  
"Armin you should be examined by a specialist." interjected Eren. "Why don't you wanna go–"  
"Just don't do that, please… please…" cut Armin too exhausted to explaining everything. He was staring at white ceiling. Flowing down tears tickled his ears. He was feeling horrible.

"Go, I'll take care of him." said Eren to the girl who was staring at the clock. "You need to go to your shift, we'll be okay." he lowered his voice as much as he could. "If it get worse I'll call the ambulance. Don't worry."  
"Give him some water at least every hour, he's dehydrated." said leaving. Eren nodded his head with sight _I know what I'm doing. I'm a big boy, mummy, I'll deal with it_ and closed door behind her.

"How did I get here?" asked Armin when Eren sat at him.  
"I found you injured at a dump."  
"Dump?" Armin tried to focus but he couldn't recollect himself he was going there.  
"Somebody hurt you and left there. You were almost freeze and… I was thinking you were already dead"  
"But still, you decided to help me and brought me here?"  
"Yup." Eren gave the blond gentle smile.  
"Why did you do that?" Armin gazed into emerald eyes. "If not you… I'll be dead right now." Said slowly. But his tone was far from gratefulness.  
"It's not okay?" asked hesitantly.  
"Of course it's not!" the small boy cried out desperately. "I would be free right now! It could be already done once and forever! You told me someday some shit about helping me – if you wanted to help me for real you'd forget about me, as I told you, and left me alone there! Why do you want me suffer longer? Why didn't you let me just die?!" he paused as cold shivers ran through his body.  
"Armin!" Eren kneelt at the sofa  
"I feel sick…" whispered with trembling voice.  
"You got hit in your head by something heavy."  
"Yeah, probably… maybe I got a concussion."

Eren though this diagnosis could be accurate. He took out his phone. "Enough, I'm calling ambulance! I don't wanna you die!"  
"NO!" the blond screamed, looking at Eren with tears in corners his wide-opened eyes. "Don't you dare…"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not in register."  
"Say what?"  
"When they sold me they deleted me from the register of civilians and… etc. I'm not supposed to be hospitalized or… anything. We got special med there… just for us. Ugh… Ya' know." Armin wasn't able to explain it more concretely.  
"But what would happen if you get hospitalized?" Eren was still holding his phone with dialed emergency number.  
"They'll check me out, and find remained data about me, and call the police. And then it would be just worse and worse… questioning where I've been, and details about black-business they'll try to work it out but probably I'll get murdered earlier."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Poisoned or something… the superior would send to the hospital someone disguised as a doc or a nurse, and well… to protect information about their business."  
"It's sick!"  
"Uhm, welcome in my world." Armin said and closed his eyes. He felt too weak.

Eren changed wet towel on boy's forehead. Armin look at him tenderly and coughed. The brunet was afraid beside concussion the boy can got also pneumonia. He coughed heavily, so heavily that Eren didn't heard soft _click_ from the window.

"Shh, it'll be okay. You'll get better soon, don't worry" said warmly, leaning over Armin and caressing his cheek. The boy didn't change his face looking at his hand but when his sight went behind Eren's back the ocean-blue orbits went wide as Atlantic.  
"Oh my God, Eren…!" he pitched. "Don't look back."  
"Wha–?"

Eren didn't turn back when he felt unbearable pain in his head. Someone had knocked him out. Until he was able look at this person his vision get blurry.

The emerald-eyed felt as he hit on the floor. His vision got dark.


	5. Chapter 5

_Darkness._

_Darkness everywhere. _

_Am I opening my eyes or I am not?_

_Is anybody here? …_

_Hello?_

* * *

_Blinding flash makes my eyes shut. I saw only some outlines of unfamiliar figures. Three, maybe four._

_Something is pricking my arm. From where came here fucking bee?!_

_I want to shove it._

_I can't._

_My limbs are tied to the surface I'm lying on._

_An injection!?_

_I shut my eyes open but I see nothing but shady frames of people getting more and more blurry._

* * *

_Darkness again._

_I hear my breathing._

_Am I alone?_

_Silence is getting thicker and darkness wetter. They fulfill my mouths and ears._

_Still can't move._

_I want to scream. Scream form the depth of my lungs. Can anybody hear me?!_

_I hear nothing. _

_I didn't released a sound. Or I had been screaming whole this time before…_

* * *

_Flash-light hit my eyes again. I can't move my limbs and head too. But there's someone. At my right. _

_I can't turn my head to look at them._

_WHO SEND YOU, EREN JEAGER? angry howl hit my eras. WHO YOU WORK FOR?!_

_What's he talking about? Who is he? Why he knows my name? What's going on? Where am I?! _

_WHY ARE YOU GETTING IN OTHER'S STUFF, BRAT?! YOU THINK YOU CAN SNIFFING AROUND WITHOUT BEING NOTICED, HUH? SPILT OUT – ARE YOU AN INVESTIGATOR? INFORMATION-SNIFFER?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW, TELL!_

_About what? I know nothing! what's going here? Who are these people?!_

_I'm scared._

_SPILT OUT!_

_I'm scared... I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared!_

_Tears flow from my eyes._

_CALM DOWN, another voice comes in discussion. HE KNOWS NOTHING, HE'S JUST FRIGHTENED KID, LET HIM SLEEP._

_Prickle._

* * *

_Water flows in my nose and mouth. My head is under the water. Or whole my body is under the water._

_Air._

_I see nothing but white ground of a pool._

_Air!_

_I can't breathe. My lungs are like exploding when I unconsciously open my mouth to gain any oxygen but there's nothing but water and more water._

_I… can't… more…_

_Air~!_

_Is it… my end?_

_I'm pulled off coughing heavily and gaining my breaths hungrily._

_WHAT DO YOU KNOW?_

_No, please._

_No more…_

* * *

_Darkness._

_Blessedly-cursed darkness… silent… loneliness…_

_I'm still tied and lied on this hard surface. My whole body hurts. I'm trembling. _

_Is it cold? Fear? Apprehension?_

_I hear footsteps. Someone is approaching to me. Not alone._

_I hear again these two voices._

_SO, WHAT? WE'LL MADE HIM FORGET EVERYTHING AND–…?_

_NO, NOT YET. BUT ANYWAYS, HE'S GOING TO TELL NO ONE. _

_I hear a sound of electricity, despite I see nothing._

_I feel kind of two cold-metallic claws touching my skin. Electricity buzz once again, and my body shivers in unbearable pain and agony._

_Is this going to end whenever?!_

* * *

Dim light turned on but it didn't help with lighten up the room. The footstep approached to old wooden table where was lying emerald-eyed boy with hands and legs attached to the table.

Noting someone came into room, Eren turned his heard in opposite side. There could be heard quiet moans, _No, please… no, please…  
_"Eren?" familiar, mild voice resounded in brunet's ears.  
"Armin… Oh, thanks God, it's you!" he looked at the blond, and felt tears of happiness and relief in corners of his eyes.  
"Shh! I mustn't be here. If someone find me, we both are be dead."  
"Where is it 'here'? Where are we? What's going on here? Why am I tied up? Is th–" Armin silenced his confused friend with his hand.  
"Relax, easy. I'll explain." said calmly, starting untying Eren's hands.

The brunet sighed and his eyes watered a bit. "I guess… your boss got me?" whispered.  
Armin nodded. "They carried us out your flat to one of their bases, it means here. Your sister is okay but she's observed from time to time in case she tell police something more important about issue of your disappearance. But apparently she knows less than you about this situation. Lucky her… They knows everything about anyone they want – your family, friends, part-time jobs, even school marks. But they weren't sure how much you know about me and their business, or eventual co-operation with any secret services. So when I was taken to a med, you were dragged to these dungeons… to torture and, ekhm, questioning…" the blond looked at pale brunet. His face was showing how much he was tired with physical pain, psychic tension and time length."… almost 2 months."  
"What?" eyes widened.  
Armin bit his lower lip. "You're here since 5 weeks."  
"Oh." It was everything what Eren was able to say. He didn't know what should he think or do. The only thing he want was feeling no more pain, and be home back. He felt broken. This underground guy don't fuck with you.

The blond helped Eren sat as he untied his limbs. Then the brunet felt how badly his muscles hurt, and how numb his body was. He rubbed his aching wrist with thoughtful or maybe half-consciences face.  
"So… how long I'm supposed to be here? What they gonna do now?" asked with exhausted voice.  
Armin looked down biting his lips. He wasn't sure what say, but finally he decided that truth would be better than fake hope. "They will sell you on parts." Eren's face told him he didn't get it. "They'll sell your organs. You know too much now, and your closest ones are searching for you, so… it'd be too dangerous for them to set you free."

Eren said nothing but nodded. He seemed to hear and understand everything what Armin said, but he couldn't show and feel the shock. It seemed he understood how bad situation he got into and how miserable are chances for changing anything. Everything is out of his control.  
"Don't you tell _I was_ _warning you_?" said, looking at the floor with a pale smile and shade of sorrow in his eyes. But after a while he started with a bit wider smile gazing at Armin. "At least you're okay. I'm glad of it."

The blue-eyed felt lump in his throat. Tears flew down his face as he clenched to his friend's chest and cried out "Eren, I… I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I shouldn't go to your place then, I shouldn't tell you all these things! If you hadn't talked with me, now you… you would…"  
"Shh, it's not your fault. Maybe in fact, sooner or later, I'd be knocked out by a gang of irritating jerks or a bus. Mikasa was right saying my hot-headed temper and scatterbrain may lose me someday." He patted blond locks. " And you were right – I'm too stubborn. But when I saw you first time it was… I dunno. Anyway, I know that I love you, Armin, and I'd do everything exactly as I did."

Armin stepped back rubbing his face red form tears… and blush. "E-Eren, no one ever… ever felt for me like that. You helped me, got through all of this, and still not regret doing all this what you did for me?" Eren just nodded. Armin burst into tears completely, and let Eren hug him again.

After a while, as he calmed down, the blond took deep breath and looked into green eyes. "Eren, I think I love you too, and I came here to… All in all, I owe you my life and I won't let them kill you so easily. No without a try of escape."  
Eren's eyes widened. "You said it can't be helped if you once step here, and there's no escape."  
"Well… it's very risky but if you're content with 10-15% chance it may work I can help you." _No matter if we stay here or get killed during escape-action, we won't live long if we don't try._

Vivid emerald sparkle blinked in Eren's eyes. First time since whole these weeks he felt his power of live if getting back.

The brunet smirked.


End file.
